


A Child's Laughter

by Moonrose91



Series: The Call of the Dragon [4]
Category: DragonFable
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year later.</p><p>Get ready for Domineca's revenge on her older brother.</p><p>(not really)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Child's Laughter

Demento easily ducked the ax blade that swung for his head from an irate sister.

“How _dare_ you? At least Galanoth visited before her _first birthday!_ Come back here you sonofvatog!” Domineca shouted and Demento easily began to dodge while Abaven watched, holding a one year old Asivia, who looked around the room for something of interest to occupy her.

“I think she’s going to get my grandmother’s hair,” Abaven stated, looking down at Asivia.

“Most likely. Boy, she’s adorable! Here’s her present!” Cysero stated, holding out a…

“Why are you holding out a Cinder to my child?” Abaven asked, carefully shifting his daughter away, though she giggled and reached for it.

“They’re adorable, see? Besides, he doesn’t burn anyone he likes…much. Isn’t that right Cinderella?” Cysero asked.

The Cinder’s response was to let out a burst of flame and Cysero yelped. Asivia clapped her hands, however, and cheered. “Agan!” she demanded.

This lead to the Cinder chasing Cysero around the inn, cackling evilly all the while.

Abaven was sure he could gone his entire life not knowing that Cinder’s could _speak_.

“Agan!” Asivia called and wriggled her hands at the Cinder.

It immediately bounded over and moved to hop into the baby’s waiting arms, only to be stopped by Abaven drawing his sword, causing the pet to immediately rush away.

“I just wanted to give a little hug!” it protested.

Abaven glared in warning before turning to give Cysero a sharp look. “Cinders do _not_ make good pets for children,” he stated.

Cysero seemed to consider this briefly and nodded. “You’re right,” he stated and immediately worked on stuffing the Cinder back where it came from.

It fought and burned him the whole way there.

Cysero sat, pondering a few minutes (he also began to talk about how to create a staff that would fell a tree) and suddenly beamed. “Oh, right. That wasn’t Asivia’s present. That was _Artix's_. So many ‘A’ names, seriously. Artix, Alisia, Ayane, Abaven, Asivia. When will it stop?” he questioned, even as he began to dig through his pack and produced…a black ball with strange eyes that bounced.

“I call it a Braydenball. Grams of Falconreach found them, trained them, and declared them too weird for her, so she gave them to me. Truly harmless and I figured a self-bouncing ball,” Cysero stated and gently tossed it in Asivia’s direction.

It bounced around and Asivia giggled, waving her arms at it.

“What have you unleashed in my inn Cysero?” Domineca demanded as she walked in, Demento following close behind.

“A Braydenball! The ultimate companion for any child!” Cysero stated and Abaven looked tempted to throw it and Cysero out of the inn.

“Well, at least it isn’t something dangerous, like a baby void dragon or something,” she muttered and they heard a strangled sound from the doorway.

Domineca glanced over and groaned.

“Galanoth, there are no dragons here,” she stated and the Braydenball continued to bounce around the room.

The DragonSlayer stepped in and Cysero merely grinned, even as the Braydenball used his head as a launch pad to continue bouncing around the room in new and creative ways.

The party was interesting, to say the least, and Asivia spent the evening in one or another’s arms, though usually in Demento’s.

He was somehow able to hold her without fear of dropping her, despite the armor, but that might have been due to the fact he was also holding her while the baby girl was wrapped loosely in a thick blanket. “I don’t understand why she cries when she sees me,” Galanoth muttered.

“Maybe because you wear a rather scary helm. That doesn’t just scare _dragons_ you know,” Domineca stated as she made sure rooms were prepared for her family members.

No one asked where the others, few though they were, are.

For Cysero, it is just because it doesn’t occur to him (or it does and he is, for once, showing tact in not asking about where everyone else is). The rest know it is because they don’t travel, unless they must.

And even _that_ is up for debate.

However, for now everything is at peace and the small family, and Cysero, are content.

Well, Cysero is actually planning something that they should _probably_ put a stop to soon, but other than that, everything is peaceful.

And…well, Galanoth seems prepared for dragons to suddenly come swooping in and trying to kill them all.

But other than Cysero and Galanoth, all is peaceful.

And, well…

Okay, between Domineca and Abaven chasing each other around with their weapons, Galanoth preparing for a war with dragons to suddenly erupt, and Cysero plotting, it is as peaceful as it gets here at Dragon Bane Inn.

More so as Asivia is sleeping peacefully through the ruckus, her eldest uncle carefully cradling her in his arms as he watches his sister and her husband decide to have a duel in the inn’s main room.

“I truly hope you get your father’s temper little one, or this inn won’t remain standing,” Demento stated and smiled down at her.

Asivia merely sighed softly in her sleep and cuddled closer, the Braydenball clutched tightly in her hands.

The thing seemed content to stay.

And she had even managed to say something that was almost a name that the Braydenball responded too.

‘Samsus.’

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, Asivia was to have an older brother as well. However, that didn't fit in with her temperament.
> 
> However, she may get an adopted older brother.
> 
> I'm still deciding on that front.
> 
> Also, yes, I intentionally named the series about Asivia after the part where she is introduced in 'The Mage Tower' series.
> 
> And yes, that is Samus the Braydenball.


End file.
